Das Herz im Kasten
Das Herz im Kasten ist die achte Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Mark freut sich auf eine großartige OP, die er mit Jackson durchführen will. Die beiden sind ein Dream-Team und nennen sich "Das plastische Gespann". Doch Jackson kann die Begeisterung nicht teilen, denn er leidet immer noch darunter, dass Lexie so eifersüchtig auf Marks Freundin reagiert hat. Jackson überredet April schließlich, die Dienstpläne zu ändern, damit er mit Alex tauschen kann und nicht mit Mark arbeiten muss. Als Mark davon Wind bekommt, stellt er Jackson zur Rede. Dieser erfindet eine fadenscheinige Ausrede. Derek und Lexie reden mit der erfolgreichen Autorin Justine, die wegen Aneurysmen im Gehirn operiert werden muss. Sie hat aber Angst, dass sie bei der OP stirbt und das neue Buch nicht mehr zu Ende bringen kann. Deshalb will sie das unbedingt vor der OP machen. Lexie soll Justine zur OP überreden, dann lässt Derek sie an seinem neuesten Projekt teilhaben: Er will Patienten operieren, die von anderen Ärzten aufgegeben wurden. Lexie legt sich ins Zeug und sie finden schließlich eine Lösung: Lexie hilft ihr, das Buch zu schreiben, damit sie so schnell wie möglich fertig sind. Derweil erhält Meredith von Bailey den Auftrag, sich intensiv um eine besondere Patientin zu kümmern. Wie sich herausstellt, handelt es sich um Louise O'Malley, Georges Mutter. Diese freut sich sehr Meredith und auch Callie wiederzusehen, der sie im Flur begegnen. Callie bringt es nicht übers Herz, Louise zu erzählen, dass sie eine Frau geheiratet hat. Cristina und Teddy sind unterdessen mit einem außergewöhnlichen Fall beschäftigt: Das Herz im Kasten. Der Empfänger ist verstorben, daher liegt das Herz in einem Kasten und schlägt dort weiter. Cristina soll das Herz beaufsichtigen und dabei eine Wunschliste mit OP's schreiben, die sie auf jeden Fall einmal durchführen will. Als Webber die Liste sieht, ist er wenig beeindruckt, Cristina soll mehr Kreativität zeigen. Dazu soll sie das Herz im Kasten betrachten, weil das der Schlüssel ist. Cristina ist jetzt völlig verwirrt. Beim Mittagessen fällt das Gesprächsthema auf George und seine Aktion damals im Fahrstuhl. Die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis und das Herz im Kasten bringen Cristina tatsächlich auf einige Ideen für ihre Liste. Alex sagt Jackson, dass er niemals dem Tausch zugestimmt hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er das "plastische Gespann" entzweit. Währenddessen schreiben Justine und Lexie immer noch am Buch, als plötzlich ein Aneurysma platzt. Justine muss sofort operiert werden. Georges Mutter Louise wird von Meredith operiert. Meredith sagt Callie, dass Louise sich sehr freuen würde, wenn Callie an ihrem Bett sitzen würde, wenn sie aus der Narkose aufwacht. Callie wartet an Louises Bett und als diese aufwacht, platzt Callie mit der Wahrheit heraus und erzählt, dass sie mit einer Frau verheiratet ist und ein Baby hat. Entgegen Callies Erwartung, freut sich Louise und will sofort Fotos von Sofia sehen. Jackson beobachtet Marks große OP von der Galerie aus, bei der nun Alex assistiert. Webber kann, ebenso wie Mark, nicht verstehen, dass Jackson nicht mit im OP steht. Er fordert ihn auf, das Herz im Kasten zu betrachten, getreu dem Motto "Betrachtung bringt Erkenntnis". Also begibt er sich zu Cristina, die das Herz im Kasten tatsächlich als Schlüssel benutzt. Wenn die OP nicht halb so cool ist wie das Herz im Kasten, kommt sie nicht auf die Liste. Auch Jackson kommt durch das Herz zu einer Erkenntnis: Er kann nicht mit Lexie zusammen sein und gleichzeitig mit Mark arbeiten. Er entscheided sich für Mark und trennt sich von Lexie. Diese begibt sich nach dem Gespräch mit Jackson wieder zu Justine, deren OP geglückt ist, um mit ihr über das Ende des Buches zu diskutieren. Sie begreift, dass der Inhalt mit ihrer Situation übereinstimmt: Sie will und sollte Jackson lieben, kann es aber nicht, weil sie Mark liebt. Lexie bricht in Tränen aus. Meredith, Cristina und Alex lassen den Tag in der Bar ausklingen. Alex gesteht, dass er nicht gern über George redet, weil ihn das an Izzie erinnert und er dann traurig wird. Unterdessen muss Teddy zu Hause feststellen, dass etwas mit Henry nicht stimmt... Inhalt Musik *'Shoot Me '''von ''Miss Li *'Hold On '''von ''Mozella *'How Come You Never Go There' von Feist *'I Can't Get You Out of My Mind '''von ''Miss Li *'Where Do I Even Start '''von ''Morgan Taylor Reid *'Addicted '''von ''Morgan Page feat. Greg Laswell *'Looking For You Again '''von ''Matthew Perryman Jones Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Heart-Shaped Box bezieht sich auf einen Song von Nirvana. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Nebencharaktere * Scott Foley als Henry Burton Intro Angenommen, man steht im OP und flickt eine Vena-Cava und plötzlich geht alles den Bach runter. Man behält die Nerven, operiert weiter und bekommt die Lage wieder in den Griff. Zu blöd, dass man bei Herausforderungen außerhalb des OP's kein Skalpell zur Hand nehmen darf. Naja, man könnte es versuchen, allerdings wäre das dann Körperverletzung und würde geahndet. Outro Beängstigend, wie schnell alles den Bach runter gehen kann. Manchmal erinnert man sich erst nach einem großen Verlust an das, was einem eigentlich am Wichtigsten ist. Manchmal geht man gestärkt aus so einer Situation heraus, ist weiser geworden. Man ist besser gewappnet für die nächste Katastrophe, die auf einen zurollt. Manchmal, aber eben nicht immer. Zitate *Derek: Dr. Grey, wie sehen die möglichen Konsequenzen aus, wenn man ein blutendes Gefäß nicht operiert? *Lexie: Hirnschlag, Hämorrhagie, Tod. *Justine: Dr. Grey, wie sehen die möglichen Konsequenzen bei einem vermurksten Clip aus? *Lexie: Hirnschlag, Hämorrhagie, Tod. *Justine: Ich bin also tot, mein Buch nicht fertig. Das kann ich meinen Lesern nicht antun. Erst muss es Kate irgendwie auf die Brücke schaffen, um dort Nathan zu treffen, bevor sie in die andere Zeit zurückgerissen wird. Dann dürfen Sie operieren. *Derek: Justine, ich... *Justine: Ihre Stimme und mein tropfendes Aneurysma sind nicht konzentrationsfördernd. Ich muss die mir verbleibende Zeit nutzen, also könnten Sie bitte? *Webber: Heiliges Kanonenrohr, da ist es ja! Ich bin Altman heute Morgen begegnet und sie hat mir gesagt, was ansteht. Ich bin noch ganz aus dem Häuschen! Es ist so verblüffend! Äh, woran arbeiten Sie denn da? *Cristina: Ich soll für Altman eine Liste erstellen mit allen OPs, die ich gern machen würde. *Webber: Aha, darf ich? *Cristina: Oh nein, sie ist noch nicht... *Webber: Dankesehr, was steht denn da? Aha, aha, aha, aha. Yang, was ist mit Ihnen los?? Diese Verfahren sind alle belanglos! Wieso verschwenden Sie eine Möglichkeit, wirklich Großes zu tun? *Cristina: Sie hat einen hungrigen Menschen im Supermarkt einfach losgelassen. Sie hat mich gefragt, was ich will, und ich will alles!! Was soll ich denn bitteschön tun?? *Webber: Werden Sie kreativ! Ich meine schauen Sie sich das hier an! *Cristina: Okay. *Webber: Das ist der Schlüssel! *Cristina: Wozu? *Webber: Zu Ihrer Liste! Also nutzen Sie ihn! Er öffnet Ihren Geist, das weiß ich! *Cristina: Was reden Sie da, um Himmels Willen?? *Webber: Ohh, ich rede von einem Herz im Kasten! Ein Herz im Kasten, heiliges Kanonenrohr! *April: Wirkt irgendwie beruhigend. Erinnert mich an ein Aquarium. *Cristina: Ist kein Aquarium, sondern ein Schlüssel! *Meredith: Was willst du denn damit sagen? *Cristina: Frag Webber! Er kam rein und kritisierte meine Wunschliste und sagte, das Herz im Kasten sei der Schlüssel und ich solle ihn nutzen. Nur das Herz redet nicht mit mir! Herz im Kasten! Was schreib ich auf meine Wunschliste? Herz im Kasten! Womit beleg ich mein Sandwich? Seht ihr? Nichts! *Meredith: Herz im Kasten! Was fehlt Georges Mutter? *April: Wer ist George? *Cristina: Er war 'n Kollege. Ist gestorben. *Jackson: Hey, wer ist gestorben? *April: George! *Alex: Und wieso reden wir über diesen Knallkopf? *Meredith: Alex, du bist 'n Arsch! Seine Mutter liegt bei uns. *Cristina: Wow, O'Malley. Man, hab ich lange nicht mehr an den gedacht. *Alex: Wieso auch? *Meredith: Alex!! *Alex: Komm schon, als würdest du nachts wach bleiben und Gedichte über ihn verfassen! *Cristina: Du hattest ihn mal mit Syphilis angesteckt! *Jackson: Und wie? *Meredith: Vergiss nicht das Herz im Fahrstuhl! *Cristina: Das Herz im Fahrstuhl!! Sowas gehört auf meine Liste! George hat dir damals die Show gestohlen! Das werd ich nie vergessen! *Jackson: George ist der Fahrstuhl-Held! Davon hab ich gehört. Der Typ hatte es echt drauf! Du warst dabei? *Alex: Ich wollte hier nur in Ruhe essen! Das ist alles! *Cristina: Wartet! Wartet! Haltet alle die Klappe!! Herz im Kasten! Herz im Fahrstuhl? ''(Das Herz schlägt etwas langsamer) ''Es funktioniert! Oh Gott, es funktioniert! Webber ist ein Genie!! *April: Ich find das Herz im Kasten voll gruselig! *Cristina: Du hörst sofort auf es zu beleidigen! *Webber: Es ist einfach nur dumm. Sie sitzen hier auf der Galerie, obwohl Sie dort unten stehen sollten. Sie sind von ihrem Weg abgekommen. Wissen Sie, was Sie tun sollten? *Jackson: Nein, Sir. Keine Ahnung. *Webber: Sie sollten das Herz im Kasten betrachten. *Jackson: Ich hab's gesehen. *Webber: Sie haben es vielleicht gesehen, aber wenn Sie es betrachtet hätten, dann würden Sie jetzt dort unten stehen. Na los, Avery! Betrachtung bringt Erkenntnis! *Jackson: Ich versteh's nicht. Webber redet über das Ding, als wär's 'ne Kristallkugel! Aber es ist nur ein Herz, in einem Kasten. *Cristina: Wo kommt ein Tx-Organ normalerweise hin? *Jackson: Man legt's auf Eis? *Cristina: Man legt's auf Eis und reist zum Körper des Empfängers, genau. Und dann wird darauf gewartet, ob das kalte, tote Herz sich erwärmt und wieder anfängt zu schlagen. Aber das Herzchen hier... *Jackson: Herzchen? *Cristina: ...hat nie aufgehört zu schlagen. Das Herz ist immer warm geblieben, hat nie aufgehört zu schlagen. *Jackson: Na klar, also... *Cristina: Das ist 'n Wahnsinns-Wunder! Okay, also wir sitzen hier und betrachten ein Wunder. Wird einem das erstmal klar, ändert sich die Sichtweise. Ich sag dir was ich tue: Ich guck mir einen Punkt auf der Liste an, dann guck ich das Herz im Kasten an. Tja und wenn die Operation, die dort steht, nicht halb so cool ist wie das Herz im Kasten, dann kommt sie sofort von der Liste! Dieses Herz sagt dir, was Priorität hat! Das Herz im Kasten kann das! Ist 'ne richtig gute Sache! *Jackson: Halt die Klappe, sei still! *Lexie: Alles in Ordnung? *Jackson: Ja, nur ich hab heute 'ne OP verpasst. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich bin davor weggelaufen, obwohl ich mich seit Wochen darauf freue. Wegen der Sache zwischen dir und Mark. *Lexie: Zwischen Mark und mir ist nichts. *Jackson: Ja, das hab ich mir auch lange, lange eingeredet. Aber leider ist da 'ne Sache. Und die vergeht auch nicht so schnell, wenn du mich fragst. Und diese neue Geschichte mit mir und der plastischen Chirurgie, die vergeht auch nicht so schnell, glaub ich. Irgendetwas muss sich bewegen. Ich muss mich irgendwie bewegen. Ich muss dich verlassen, um meinetwillen. *Lexie: Also, das heißt du wählst Mark? *Jackson: Ich sabotiere einfach schon zu lange meine Karriere, Lexie. Ja, ich wähle Mark. Fällt dir 'n Grund ein, wieso ich es nicht tun sollte? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode